Insert ze Title up in herr
by Kitsune Krisy
Summary: I published this a really long time ago and now I'm redoing it. Its REALLY REALLY REALLY FUNNY. I promise... ...I hope.


The last time I published this was at least three years ago and it was in the "Chat Mode" setup so Fanfiction deleted it and gave me some "violation points" (wtf??). I got annoyed and gave up on writing, also partly because I sucked at it. Well, three years ago, I only wrote YGO fics because… I guess it was easy to write; well I did attempt a Yu Yu Hakusho one, but that was horrible. I don't really like YGO anymore (because I'm OBSESSED WITH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL, DEATH NOTE, GRAVITATION, NARUTO: SHIPPUUDEN, OKANE GA NAI!! XD!!!!) but, I'll attempt it. I can write a lot better now so, I hope this works out well in a non-"chat" form.

Oya, to those people who read my fics three years ago and didn't remove me from their Story Alert lists back then and I seem like I'm just popping out of nowhere and you probably don't remember me and when you received an email, you were like wth??… Hi again!

I guess I have to go through the standard Disclaimer process. I don't own YGO (… pshh, like I'd want to) and blah blah blah.

**Insert ****ze**** Title up in ****herr**(re-do… 2nd attempt -.-u of **Series of Unfortunate Events**, lame title)  
I know my title is …ehh.

(I bet you guys didn't even read that whole thing up there. )

By the way, Tea… I just really don't like her. The reasons are kind of obvious. This explains the first chapter a bit. I'll try not to bash her as much in later chapters…

This scene takes at the Kaiba mansion. The entire-ish cast of YGO decided to have a sleepover and since Yugi suggested that everybody couldn't fit inside his room, they spontaneously decided to go to Kaiba's maison. Actually, it was really because Yugi's room was under mass reconstruction; him and Yami decided to split the room into two. Yugi's side was being painted pink and some fluffy things were being added, but the main attraction was a HUGE shrine dedicated to Yagami Raito (Death Note) (XD …O.o)… and Yami installed a BMX ramp because he was watching some sick stunts on MTV.

Anyway, everyone, except Tea, was invited early to start planning Tea's Bashing. It is in the middle of November because I feel like it and after some long seconds of planning, Tea arrives. When the door is opened by that guy in the black suit with the pointy hair (…he doesn't work for Kaiba but, whatever!), everyone one screams "Happy Birthday Tea!!!"

And Tea's like "OH EMM GEE, NOO WAAYYYYY!!! YOU REME- …………..wait, it's not my birthday…"

And then everyone else is like "well, um, Happy Tuesday!!!!!! "

And then Tea's like "…"

And then Yugi gives Kaiba an "I totally forgot what the plan was" kinda look.

And then Kaiba gives Yugi an "I just made doodoo in my pants" kinda look.

And then Yugi gives Joey an "I think Kaiba just made doodoo in his pants" kinda look.

And then Joey gives Yugi a "What did you say? You want to go eat poopoo in Japan?" kinda look.

And then everyone else is giving a "WTF is up with these 'looks'?" kinda look.

Suddenly, Kaiba ties Tea down to a chair and Joey starts carrying her up the stairs until he trips on a grain of rice and drops her. Tea bounces back on to the ground (bounces, crashes …ehh whatever), screams "ACKK!! GET ME THE LISCENCE PLATE OF THAT TRUCK!!!" and faints.

No one really gives heed to this uproar. Joey then screams "I'm hungry for a GIGANTIC DOUGHNUT!" and starts scrimmaging through Tea's duffel bag and… "EUREKA!! I found a SANDWICH, WOOT." Kaiba snatches the sandwich away from Joey and motions everybody to follow him to the kitchen.

Upon placing the sandwich on the table, Bakura pokes it and it jiggles into a Pikachu. The Pikachu, whose voice strangely resembles that of Peter from Family Guy is seriously pissed at Bakura and begins making Yo Momma jokes while running around shocking him.

"Yo momma's so fat that when she walked by the TV, I missed the entire season of Lost!"

While that happy couple is running around, Tea walks in unnoticed and screams in Tristan's ear, "DON'T LET THESE TEARS FOOL YOU MAI, NOW I PLAY SHINING FREINDSHIP!!!"

As on cue, Mokuba flies in "COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!" while Tristan gets a bloody …nose because Tea screamed at him in the …ear.

Kaiba is completely shocked at the sight of Mokuba with pixie stix wrappers stuck to him and coffee stains covering his clothes. Kaiba is frozen. In his mind, glass cracks, breaks apart, bombs explode and other things happen.

Tristan stares at the microwave… "Mmmmm…… burger……" in a Homer Simpson voice. Yugi, in response to Tristan, breaks into shambles at his feet, "Okay OKAY!!! I GET IT!! I CONFESS!! I'M AFRAID OF BUNNIES!!!!!" He sobs, "they're evil!! WAHHH!!!!!" and runs upstairs tripping over himself along the way.

"Yo momma's so fat that when she farted she launched herself into orbit!" Everyone stops for a moment to observe the frantically running Bakura along with Pikachu immediately following.

By this time, upstairs, Yugi's burning passion for Yagami Raito's grace and charm has caused him to transform (DNAngel) into …Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke looks at the audience and does an interpretive dance with his face ( O.O U.U $.$ T.T !.! X.X O.o M.M o.O ) that says "Yami is on vacation." Then he walks downstairs, looking for a training opponent, and spots Joey who is currently listening to "Walk Like an Egyptian" and trying to do the Egyptian dance but he is actually doing the robot. Sasuke, in dramatic solo slow motion, points at Joey and says "YOU! Come hither and on shall we engage in great battle! … RWR!!! …"

Joey, like a deer in headlights, turns around and the frame freezes with the Kill Bill music and the screen flashing red. This occurs for 10 seconds. Suddenly the screen breaks into 20 pieces and Final Fantasy X battle music starts playing. After 2 seconds, Sasuke goes on "overdrive" by drinking 2 gallons of Bawls Guarana and turns into EMO Sasuke. He grows big hands on his back as he starts shaving his legs and doing other assorted things that are mentioned in the song "I Must Be Emo."

Basically, Joey and Sasuke are having a staring contest. Sasuke is losing. Sasuke gets PWNed. Sasuke loses. Sasuke transforms back into Yugi.

Anyway—

"Yo mama so ugly that when she joined an ugly contest, they said 'Sorry, no professionals.'"

ANYWAY, everyone falls asleep… and that was the first chapter of this lame story… Yea, it was short, SORRY:( ;; TT But, wait till you read what happens in the next chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD!!!! Okay. BYE!


End file.
